Gadreel
Gadreel is a grigori, also known as a Watcher, who works as a spy for The Imperium. He works directly for Ameryl Hypricum (alternate) and for her he recruited Ameryl Hypericum of the NeSiverse. He is mischievous, sly and enjoys a cat-and-mouse game. His daughter is Girda Heth. Description Appearance He has a long, lank face and a very angular nose. He has a smooth, clean shaven chin and bright, blue eyes. He has long, curly, platinum blonde hair. He wears a hood to conceal his featuresTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. He has two slits in the back of his clothes to allow his energy-wings to escape their glandsTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is mischievous and enjoys playing tricks on people. He gives information while also denying the very same information, thus deliberately confusing those he speaks with. Though he usually prefers to be left alone, he is a skilled conversationalist and quite witty. Though brave enough to stand his ground, he won't engage in a physical fight and would rather run away. He considers his only role as watching and never taking an active role. He doesn't believe he should take a beating to prove how brave or manly he is. Smoking Gadreel smokes on a pipe that emits blue smoke. Possessions Pendant Gadreel has a pendant that contains a photograph of a family memberTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. He would put himself into danger to protect it. History The Story of Ameryl Main article: The Story of Ameryl Gadreel was spying on the High Empire's socialites in the city of Ampersand where he met Ameryl Hypericum, Marianne and Suzanna de Myste. He revealed he was a spy to them but simultaneously denied it to confuse them on his true motives. It was later revealed that he had been sent there by Ameryl's alternate self, Ameryl Hypericum (alternate) who wanted him to recruit her NeSiversian self to The Imperium (citation needed). Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Kaptin Kwanza and his bandits. The men and women were separated and Gadreel was placed apart from Ameryl. When Oliver tried to take Gadreel's pendant, Gadreel refused to hand it over and Oliver requested support from his guardian, Mr Slick. When Oliver wanted to take Gadreel's pendant, he refused and stood up to Oliver and his guardian, Mr Slick. But rather than fight, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl had to stand up to Mr Slick instead and revealed her power over magic. In the past Ameryl had learnt to use nunchaku in the ways of nun-chucks by the legendary warrior Chuck NorrisChuck Norris article, Wikipedia.. She wielded Mors Dei against Mr Slick, able to null all attacks with the anti-power contained within the nunchaku. Even when he transformed his glove into a sword imbued with void magic, the anti-power continued to null all attacks. In light of this, he vowed to be better prepared for her next time and he left, with Oliver. Gadreel returned and offered that Ameryl should join him in those he spies for. She agreed and Highemperor's two wives, Fantina and Auororielle, wanted to visit too. Suzanna and Marianne refused to be parted from their mentor so they all, together, went to The ImperiumTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. He took them to Tress where they stayed aboard the Great Eiyill, a spacestation that orbited the planet with its guns pointed away as a sign of peace to the Jupiterian Republic - who shared the world with The Imperium. In the Gazer, a dome section of the station that observed the planet, Gadreel reveals that his pendant contained a photograph of a family member and couldn't part with it. He also informed Ameryl that her nunchaku contained anti-power and was of great use to the science branch of The Imperium. Ameryl chose to join the diplomatic branch of The Imperium, along with Marianne de Myste, but her close ties to the intelligence divisions allowed Ameryl to gain further momentum and become an Arm for The Imperium. References External References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Angel Characters Category:The Imperium Characters